1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical reader or terminal arranged to be worn on the user's hand, for example in the form of a glove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various readers and optical scanning systems have been developed for reading printed indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or the surface of an article and providing information concerning the article such as the price or nature of the article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of, for example, a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to form spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals which are decoded into alpha-numeric characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or a characteristic thereof. Such characters typically are represented in digital form, and utilized as an input to a data processing system for applications in point of sale processing, inventory control and the like.
Known scanning systems comprise a light source for generating a light beam incident on a bar code symbol and a light receiver for receiving the reflected light and decoding the information contained in the bar code symbol accordingly. The readers may comprise a flying spot scanning system wherein the light beam is scanned rapidly across a bar code symbol to be read or a fixed field of view reading system wherein the bar code symbol to be read is illuminated as a whole and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) array is provided for detecting the light reflected from the bar code symbol. The reader may be either a hand-held device or a surface-mounted fixed terminal.
The information decoded by the reader is down-loaded to a processor which stores and/or processes the information as appropriate. For example where the reader is used at a point of sale price information relating to the product is retrieved. Information relating to the product may also be forwarded to a database for assessing buying patterns and/or demand for the product as well as other applications that will be evident to the skilled man. Similarly in inventorying applications, the data relating to the product must be processed appropriately. Generally at present the reader communicates with the processor via either a cable link or a wireless link.
It is desirable, however, in some cases for the user to be able to access and/or process information from the reader directly. At the same time it is desirable to provide a lightweight, easily held reader without the encumbrance of appropriate intermediate processing circuitry. The user may also wish to have the capability to modify the parameters of operation of the reader via an intermediate processor. For example the user may wish to reconfigure the bar code reader dependent on the bar code symbol standard appearing on products to be read, or change the reading mode from field of view reading mode to flying spot scanning mode.
In addition conventional optical readers require the user to maintain the grip on a handle of the reader or on a portion of the reader throughout the time that the reader is being used which can lead to discomfort to the user in the long term.
Commonly assigned herewith is a European Patent Application having Publication No. 0653722 which relates to an electro-optical system for reading indicia such as bar code symbols including a pivotal scanning head moveable between first and second reading positions and first and second trigger switches to actuate the scanning head dependent on whether it is in its first or second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,497 relates to a terminal and reader arrangement including a detachable handle which is moveable between various positions.